world_of_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Character Type Mercenary Mercenaries possess 1-3 normal skills and can evolve up to 5 stars. You cannot set tactics for mercenaries, and their overall stats are lower than full-grown knights. However, its basic stat is higher than knights, which makes mercenaries a good choice for early stages of the game. Mercenaries are acquired through: Quest clear reward, Dungeon, and shop. Note: Mercenary evolves into different mercenaries. ''' Knight There are 2 types of knights: 3 Star Origin Knights and 4 Star Origin Knights. 3 Star Origin Knights evolve up to 5 Stars and 4 Star Origin Knights evolve up to 6 Stars. Knights possess 6 skills in total with all 3 skill types: Normal Skill, Orb Generating Skill, and Orb Consuming Skill. Since knights possess both orb generating and orb consuming skill, players can create very specific and strategic tactic sets for different game features. Knights are acquired through Quest Reward, Shop, and Roulette. Legendary Knight Legendary knights are 5 Star origin characters with the strongest skill damage and highest overall stat. Legendary Knights can evolve up to 7 Stars. Just like knights, Legendary Knights also possess 6 skills in total, but does not possess orb generating skill. This means that legendary knights must be used together with a knight to use its orb consuming skills. Players can select the orb of the legendary knight’s orb consuming skills when acquired. Legendary Knights are acquired through: Quest Reward, Shop, and Roulette. Character Class Fighter Fighter class is a dealer who uses physical damage as its main stat and is usually placed in the middle line during battle. If Fighters are placed in the rear row during battle, their normal attack won’t reach enemies in the middle and rear row due to its short target range. To prevent such a situation, it is very important to set ‘Move Forward’ in their tactics. Defender Defender class is a tank and are placed in the front line during battle to protect the team from enemy attacks. Some defender characters have a taunt skill which concentrates enemy attack to themselves to increases allies’ chances of survival. However, since taunt skills effect will only be activated when the character is located in the front line, it is important to set ‘Move Forward’ in their tactics. Wizard Wizard class is a dealer with a very long target range. This enables them to target any enemies even if they are located in the rear line during battle. Wizards normally have multi-targeting skills which can cause severe damage to all enemies with a single attack. Support Support class uses skills such as HP Recovery, Barrier, Dispel, etc. to support allies’ survival. Due to their relatively low HP, support class is normally placed in the rear line to prevent from getting too many hits. Specialist Specialist is a hybrid character with balanced stats. Players can use Specialists as an auxiliary dealer or tank during battle depending on the character’s skill configuration. Conversely, however, this means that specialist do not have a specific strong point. Because of its unique nature, players must have a specific strategy when using them. Skill There are 3 types of skills: '''Normal Skill, Orb Generating Skill, and Orb Consuming Skill. Every skill can be upgraded using skill points and downgraded using gold. The orb consuming skill has a powerful effect, but cannot be executed without the orbs needed to cast the skill. That means there must be a character with an orb generating skill that generates the necessary orb. On the other hand, normal skills that do not need orbs for skill execution are free to use, but generally are weak in effect. In order to set an effective tactic lead in the battle, you must combine these three skills: * Orb Generating Skill: The generated orb revolves around the skill icon * Orb Consuming Skill: The consumed orb is fixed on the top of the skill icon * Normal Skill: There is no orb displayed in the skill icon Orb Types: Blood Orb / Magic Orb / Shadow Orb / Element Orb * To execute an orb consuming skill, the consumed orb must be already generated. * You cannot execute an orb consuming skill using a different type of orb. Ex. Blood Orb consuming skill can only be executed by consuming a blood orb. Synthesis Character synthesis is a feature that uses other characters as a material to raise the character's level and synthesis level. The exp of both character level and synthesis level increases together when the character is synthesized. When a character with fortune point is used as a material, the fortune point is transferred to the character being synthesized. Characters Max Level: 60 Characters Max Synthesis Level: +5 * The higher the material characters level, the more exp a character will get ' '(Does not apply to synthesis level) Evolution When a character reaches its max level (Lv60) and its max synthesis level (+5), you can evolve and add a star to the character by using one character from each star level from its current level down to 1 star level as material. For example, to evolve a 5 Star character, you must use a 5 Star character, 4 Star character, 3 Star character, 2 Star character and a 1 Star character to evolve that character to a 6 Star character. Character receives 15 skill points each time it evolves. Also, when characters with fortune points are used as evolution material, the fortune points are transferred to the evolved character. Character Origin Each character has an origin star level and depending on that, the max evolution limit and its star color are different. 3 star Origin or lower character = Yellow Star / Max star = 5 4 star Origin character = Blue Star / Max Star = 6 5 Star Origin character = Purple Star / Max Star = 7 Transcend When a character reaches its max evolution, max level, and max synthesis level, you can transcend it by using the same character with the same amount of stars (regardless of its level and synthesis level) as a material. Each time a character transcends, it adds +1 to its synthesis level and receives 5 skill points. The synthesis level can increase up to +10.